Lieselotte Sherlock
Summary Lieselotte is a confident, seductive and playful young woman who is not above using her feminine charms to reach her goals. For example, when facing against the Biblia headmaster, she enticed him with her body to create an opening to defeat him. Ambitious and straightforward, Lieselotte is incredibly dedicated to her research; although she tends to hate working hard and prefers taking short cuts to reach her goals. As such, she is even willing to be deceitful to her own friends and family. She would joinGrimoire Security with the intention of studying Breakdown Phenomenons to gain access to the Eternal Library before becoming an evil mage and later fight against her friends. She would even ambivalently choose to steal her sister Selina's magic even though her action would put her sibling's life in danger. Even so, Lieselotte proudly remains resolved to follow her own path, willing to take any risk to fufill her desires. When pressured by Arata, she chose to use her Last Technica to win despite being aware of the great dangers of such an act. However, despite her questionable history, Lieselotte is actually a very kind and caring person. She still deeply cares for her sister and friends well beings. In spite of being enemies for awhile, she would treat them in a friendly manner, happily chatting and jesting with them. After being defeated by Arata, she became joyful after learning that they still cared for her. Since then, she has chosen to remain loyal to them, willing to fight and support them in dangerous situations. When prompted by Hijiri to choose a side, Lieselotte ultimately decide to stay with her friends. Subsequently, she has cheerfully continued to enjoy their friendship, often mischievously teasing and having fun with them. During battles, Lieselotte can be very poised and capable, being very self-assured of her abilities. Although, she sometimes can become overconfident and be easily surprised by unexpected even. During those moments, she tends to get nervous and even depressed, but usually she quickly recovers. Additionally, Lieselotte can also be quite crafty and calculating, analyzing her opponents weakness and unhesitatingly use it against them. She would manage to steal Arata's magic by using his desire to find Hijiri to catch him off guard. Notably, as indicated by her Thema Stagna or "stagnation" in the Acedia (Sloth) archive, Lieselotte is a very enterprising individual, essentially meaning she is not the type to stand still and do nothing. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Lieselotte Sherlock Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Time Manipulation, Teleportation via Chrono Calculation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Created a Micro-Breakdown Phenomenon of this magnitude, Was able to damage Lugh but not defeat her) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Levi during their fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Mountain level (Took blows from Mira and Lugh) Stamina: High (As much as a demon king candidate, she previously had the element) Range: Unknown (Her magic more done by direct contact or connection from 2 bodies) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high (She knows a lot about the abilities of the trinity seven and other magic like Selina) Weaknesses: Demon King candidate power, Lieselotte's magic is weak against direct attacks and traps Notable Attacks/Techniques: Logo Arts: Lieselotte's Thema is Stagna from the Acedia Archive and her branch of magic is Logos Art, allowing her to manipulate time and space to a certain degree. As such, she can teleport small distances instantaneously, allowing her to avoid almost any attack from ever touching her. Moreover, even if her opponent can predict where she will be, Lieselotte can simply continue warping at a rapid speed, although doing so will wear her out. Additionally, Lieselotte is also send certain parts of her body to different spaces, enabling her to sneak up on others quickly. Lieselotte's main ability is stealing the magic of others to strengthen her own, usually needing some sort of physical contact in order to steal their magic such as kissing or at least skin contact. However, if she consumes too much from an adversary, their life becomes in danger. Regardless, once she has eaten her opponent's magic, she can now use their spells as much as possible, even augmenting them with her own magic. In addition to snatching their magic, Lieselotte is also gains access to any of their research, allowing her to understand their magic better and greaty expand her knowledge. *'Chrono Calculation:' Lieselotte's main spell to invoke her Logos Art spell, usually warping to a different location. *'Analyze:' Lieselotte quickly analyzes her opponent to find their weakness. *'Body Replacement Technique: Warp Version:' Combining her warping ability with Levi's Body Replacement skill, the two of them instantly switches place with another person together. Although, Lieselotte in particular does not like the name. *'Baal Reincarnate:' A time leap macro on the same level as a Last Crest. Lieselotte, together with Arata, reverses any nearby opponent's magic. Additionally, one of her eyes turns into a clock temporarily. *'Infinite Space-Time Prison:' Based on the theorem of King of Numerals, a technique that can only be invoked with two masters of Logos Art. Together with Selina, the sisters combine their magic and draw their Numerals, ensnaring their opponent and breaking him/her down to the ends of space time. Lieselotte's Numerial is Master Number 66 *'Baal Peor:' The Lost Technica of the Acedia Archive and created by Pythagoras, the founder of Logos Art, Baal Peor endows Lieselotte complete control of "time" of all matter other than herself, essentially slowing everything to appear as if the world had frozen. She can freely choose which time to flow, but cannot interfere with anything other than herself. However, the risk of using this spell is that she may eternally be unable to leave, forever remaining in the ultra-high speed world. The name most probably originated from Belphegor, the demon of Acedia/Sloth.(She can leave it though just by switching out with someone and switching back) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Trinity Seven Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Cloth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Seven Arcs Category:Tier 7